


Bad Blood

by jennthejerk



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bastille - Freeform, Other, Sibling Rivalry, sibling angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: An in-depth analysis of Chuck and Amara’s relationship through their eyes. (BAD BLOOD BY BASTILLE)





	Bad Blood

Amara’s PoV:

_“We were young and drinking in the park,_  
_There was nowhere else to go._  
_And you said you always had my back,_  
_But how were we to know?”_

In the beginning, it was just us. It was all I needed, my brother and I roaming the vast universe together. We had no one else, but I was okay with that. With the fact we were the only thing the other had to worry about. A sense of codependency, if you will. We were family. You were my brother.

Sure, you may have been younger, but family nonetheless. But we were the only things in the universe. We had the power to do anything we wished.

_“These are the days that_  
_Bind us together forever._  
_And these little things_  
_Define you forever. Forever…”_

Our actions; creation and destruction, make us need the other. To balance the scales. You can’t have light without darkness. You were the creator, the crafter, the maker. I was the wrecking ball that met every little thing you made with something not quite joy but not anger. It was maniacal, the feeling I got when destroying the things you made.

It assured me in a strange way that no matter what, it would still be me and my brother in the end. But you resisted my attempts and built yet another creation. This one gave you children, and things to worship you. To get the things I couldn’t give because you don’t see big sisters worshiping the ground their little brother walked on. It’s supposed to be reversed.

But one day, it didn’t exist. You and your winged brats trapped me to keep me from destroying the pretty little altar made by you, for you. That’s not how altars work, little brother. I loved you, brother. Was I not enough for you?

_“All this bad blood here;_  
_Why won’t you let it dry?_  
_It’s been cold for years._  
_Why won’t you let it lie?”_

It’s been eons since I last destroyed something you made. Why do you still hold such a grudge? Why keep me locked up because you were scared of me destroying it if you never tried to convince me that what you made was beautiful after all?

I have wanted nothing more than to escape from the cage and show you just how painful it was to be locked somewhere for so long without being given a chance.

It was miserable, knowing you were probably having a blast, being the center of attention. The people who live on your planet bow and pray to the neon god they made, and for what? If they like you enough, they get special treatment?

That’s not a world I would live in.

 

Chuck’s POV:

_“If we’re only ever looking back,_  
_We will drive ourselves insane._  
_As friendship goes, resentment grows._  
_We will walk our different ways.”_

I locked you up then, you’re out now. So what? What happened, happened and you can’t change it. We grew further and further apart with each experiment you destroyed. You shattered the things I found a new kind of joy in, one you could never give me.

It was magical, you could say, to be treated like how you felt you deserved. You were too busy destroying everything in your path you didn’t take the time to find the reason I kept making new things. I wanted to make a place for us to call home, for us to be treated like we deserved to be.

We were the most supreme beings then and still are today. That’s what I was trying to do, to make us a throne room and a new feeling of something being continued until the end of existence. We would have been fair rulers to the humans and my sons and daughters would be supportive of us ruling alongside each other.

_“These are the days that_  
_Bind us together forever._  
_And these little things_  
_Define you forever. Forever…”_

As you said earlier that we did different things in our relationship. The more you offed my experiments, the angrier I got. It made me realize that in order to create, I need to lock away. I needed to be angry, like, Italian housewife angry. To get my point across to you that I cared deeply about my creations, I locked you away.

I had no other way to show you that just because you were older it didn’t mean you have the right to destroy almost everything I care about. I put so much work and time into every creation I made just to have you obliterate it was devastating to me.

_“All this bad blood here;_  
_Why won’t you let it dry?_  
_It’s been cold for years._  
_Why won’t you let it lie?”_

It’s been eons since the day I locked you away. I was doing the only thing I knew to do to protect my sons and daughters, my work of art. From you. I wanted to share this with you but once I realized you truly didn’t want it, I had to put you away. You can surely see why I did what I did… Right?

 

Omniscient POV:

_“And I don’t wanna hear about the bad blood anymore._  
_I don’t want to hear you talk about it anymore._  
_I don’t wanna hear about the bad blood anymore._  
_I don’t wanna talk about it anymore.”_

The two siblings are tired of hearing the other talking about the wrong that was done unto them, but neither will stop complaining. They bring up the past out of anger and expect the other not to do the same. It’s a ludicrous cycle that seems to never end.


End file.
